Not Playing Favorites
by RicksIlsa
Summary: Takes place at the end of Red Handed. Details Mary Margaret's arrest. Part two is about Emma and David with mentions of Henry.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Not Playing Favorites

Thanks so much to my new beta, old romantic Em!

Summary: Takes place at the end of Red-Handed. Details Emma's POV of Mary Margaret's arrest.

**Not Playing Favorites:**

Mary Margaret hadn't said much during the arrest, but hurt and betrayal were written all over her face.

"I have to do this by the book and I can't show any favoritism," Emma tried to explain as she gently led her friend to the jail cell.

The other woman remained silent.

"C'mon, you know Regina would use any excuse... She'd replace me in a heartbeat..." the words were out of her mouth before she realized what she'd said.

Mary Margaret's pale white skin turned even paler at the unintentional pun.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" Emma trailed off and flailed her arms helplessly.

Her roommate just shook her head, and sat down on the bench in the cell. Elbows on her knees and face buried in her hands, silent tears slipped down her pale cheeks.

Emma grabbed a box of tissues and a water bottle and sat them both on the bench before locking the cell.

It took nearly two hours to get all of the paperwork, fingerprints, and mug shots filed. Everything was saved, and backed up. Emma was not going to let anything slide. She owed it to her friend to be as thorough as possible.

"It's done. Your bail is set, so I'll pay it, and you can go home. Then we'll..."

"I get a phone call, right?" Mary Margaret interrupted her tersely.

"Um, yes. Sure you can," Emma said and was about to dig her friend's cell phone out of her purse.

"I need to use your phone."

Emma blinked and looked up at her in confusion.

"Mine doesn't have the number I need."

Mary Margaret held her hand out through the bars, and Emma slowly slid her cell phone out of her pocket and handed it over.

The woman in the cell gave Emma a pointed look.

_Do you trust me, or not?_

The words were not spoken aloud, but they might as well have been. It didn't take long for Emma to make up her mind.

"I'm just gonna step out and get some air."

She really had intended on staying out much longer, but in her haste to prove her trust to Mary Margaret, Emma had forgotten her coat and it was really cold out.

Mary Margaret had just hung up when Emma came back in.

"Someone is coming to bail me out. You don't have to worry about tarnishing your reputation."

Emma felt like she'd been slapped.

"Mary Margaret, please don't be like that!"

But her friend was facing the wall and refusing to say another word.

Twenty minutes later, Emma heard a familiar sound and let out a groan.

"Oh, please tell me you didn't!"

She pulled the cell phone back out of her pocket and looked at the recent call list.

Mr. Gold's name was on top. And sure enough, it was the clicking sound of his cane on the tiled floor that Emma had recognized.

"You didn't have to do that- I would have bailed you out! You shouldn't have made a deal with him!"

Mary Margaret's face had gone red, but she stuck her chin out defiantly.

"Wouldn't want you playing favorites."

Emma's jaw dropped at the snotty tone. It sounded so wrong coming from her best friend.

"Miss Blanchard, I recommend that you not speak without your lawyer present."

Emma and Mary Margaret jumped slightly at the sound of his voice even though they had both known he was there.

Emma turned on him, ready to unleash all the anger of this crazy emotional day, but stopped at the look in his dark eyes. They looked at her with sympathy and concern. He wasn't her enemy, and he would be true to his deal and help her friend. Of course he would have his own reasons for helping, but he would do whatever it took. And Emma had already proven that she was not willing to go as far as he was.

The anger deflated out of her, and she turned back to Mary Margaret with tired eyes.

"He's right. I have to stay distant and do this by the book. Too much is at stake," she admitted with a sigh.

Mary Margaret's eyes began to shine with unshed tears.

"Right. Wouldn't want you to lose your job! I mean, it's only my LIFE, we're talking about," she practically shouted.

This time it felt like a kick to the stomach.

"Regina would hand-pick her replacement. As your lawyer, I think our best bet is Emma Swan keeping her badge."

His voice was quiet, but the words echoed loudly through Emma's mind.

Mary Margaret put a hand to her mouth and gasped. More tears slipped out and, without a second thought, Emma opened the cell.

"Mary Margaret, listen to me. I swear to you, I will not let that happen. I am going to get to the bottom of this. It will be okay. I won't let you down," she promised and let out a small squeak when Mary Margaret suddenly engulfed her in the strongest hug Emma had ever received.

The surprise quickly melted away, and Emma felt her affection for Mary Margaret grow ten-fold.

Twenty-eight years of wandering, and she'd finally found her home in this quaint freaky little town. Other than Henry, Mary Margaret was the closet thing Emma had every had to real family. And she would fight to her dying breath to hold on to it.

Mr. Gold cleared his throat, and the women reluctantly ended their hug.

"Go home, Miss Blanchard. Get some rest, and I'll be over in the morning to start planning our strategy," he commanded, but with a kindness that left not offense.

Emma nodded at her and watched her leave. She turned turn to Gold with a warning glare.

"Why are you doing this? What's in it for you?" She demanded.

He smiled and looked down as if taking a moment to enjoy a private joke. Then he looked back up at her and tilted his head.

"Simple. I need you to do your job, and do it right. You still owe me that favor, and if you aren't Sheriff anymore, then my options become a lot more... limited."

Emma nodded, feeling better now that she understood his motives.

"Tread carefully, Emma. You have a part to play, and the whole town is watching."

End

A/n: Possible sequel/chapter two. Depending on just how AU Sunday's new episode makes this fic! ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this part ended up a bit differently than I had intended. I've been really wanting to see more of Emma and David bonding so that's pretty much what I got. I might do another part with Henry, but it will depend on what happens in the show.

Special thanks to OldRomanticEm for being my beta!

**Part 2- Waffles**

Several hours later Emma was roused from sleep by someone shaking her shoulder. Her head popped up from where it had been resting on her desk, and her neck let out a loud pop.

"Emma? Wake-up," David Nolan said, gently patting her back.

"Hmm?" Emma rubbed her neck and cleared her throat,then quickly wiped away a bit of drool at the corner of her mouth.

"Come on, you need to get some sleep," David said, pulling on her arm and helping her stand.

She blinked at him, confused.

"I can't go home. I have to stay...away from her right now. It's what's best," she said, pleading with her eyes for him to understand.

He gave her a sad smile and nodded.

"Mary Margaret packed some things for you. They're in my car," he said.

Emma took a deep breath, and pulled on her jacket. David waited while she shut off all of the lights and locked up.

The cab was so high off the ground, she felt like a little girl as she scrambled up into the passenger's seat of his truck.

"Just take me to Granny's Inn," she said and leaned her head back against the seat.

"Actually I was hoping you would stay with me tonight," he said.

Emma's eyes snapped open and she looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

He laughed.

"No, I mean... Look, I haven't been able to sleep since I found out about these 'blackouts' I've been having. I thought maybe if you're there, you can make sure I don't leave the house," he confessed.

"Mary Margaret put you up to this, didn't she?" Emma asked.

He smiled and nodded.

"She's right though. And maybe you can take the time to look around the house and see if I missed anything."

"What about Regina? She won't be happy when she finds out I'm with you."

David gave her a sly look.

"You mean _if_ she finds out," he said, smiling.

Emma shook her head.

"No, it's impossible to hide anything from that woman. She will find out," she muttered turning to look out the window as he drove.

They made it to David's house in a few minutes, and Emma sleepily stumbled inside while he carried her bag.

He showed her to the guest room, and she fell onto the bed. Emma was asleep before he could say, "Good night."

* * *

><p>Emma was slightly disoriented the next morning, but it was only a matter of seconds before everything came rushing back. It was nearly 9 o'clock! She had slept surprisingly well, though she was still wearing her clothes from the day before. However, her jacket was folded across a chair and her shoes and socks were neatly lined up against the wall. He must have removed them and covered her with a blanket when she fell asleep. The thought made her feel warm inside. It was like something Mary Margaret would do...<p>

After using the restroom down the hall from her room, she followed her nose to the kitchen and froze in the door way at what she saw.

David was standing in front of the stove making waffles. He was lightly singing along with the radio while wearing a long blue apron that was spattered with flour and sugar.

Her mind flashed back to that one time when she was 13:

_ A kind girl in her class at school had invited her over to work on a project. Emma couldn't remember her name... Jessica or Jennifer or something. The girl was nice, but her parents had been perfect. They were the kind of parents Emma had always dreamt of having._

_ They'd worked so late on the project that the girl's mother had insisted that Emma stay the night. The next morning she had awoken before the rest of the family and was sitting at the kitchen table when the father came in. _

_ He was going to make breakfast, and she could choose anything she wanted. At first she had politely told him that anything he made would be fine. But he pressed her, and she admitted that her favorite breakfast food were waffles... _

David noticed her standing there.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty! I was starting to wonder if you were going to wake up."

She gave him a quick smile, but didn't stay anything.

He laughed.

"Coffee is over there, and you'll find a mug in the cabinet above it."

Emma sighed gratefully as she sipped the fresh coffee and sank down into a chair at the table.

She relaxed and looked around the kitchen, feeling oddly at home. Again, it reminded her of being with Mary Margaret. It could have just as easily been her roommate at the stove.

A minute later he placed a plate loaded with waffles in front of her. He had put butter, whipped cream, some powdered sugar, and small slices of fresh strawberries on them.

"Sorry, I was half-way through making them before I realized I was out of syrup. I hope that's okay..."

Emma had nearly eaten half a waffle before he finished speaking.

She swallowed and smiled up at him.

"They're great, just like this," she assured him.

He sat across from her with his own plate full, and the next few minutes were spent in silence as they ate. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though.

When she'd eaten her fill, Emma leaned back in her chair and studied him while sipping her coffee.

David Nolan was a very handsome man, but Emma was not attracted to him, and she didn't think he thought of her that way either. Clearly he was in love with Mary Margaret, and Emma really hoped things worked out in their favor. Still, once it got out that she had spent the night with him, Regina was going to be pissed.

She shared her concern with him.

"It doesn't matter what Regina thinks. She is no longer my emergency contact," he revealed happily.

Emma looked at him.

"Oh? Did you change it to Mary Margaret?"

David blushed.

"No, I thought about it, but with everything going on... I don't know what's happening to me with these blackouts. And I can't help but feel at least partly responsible for Mary Margaret's problems right now. I'd hate to add to her stress if something were to happen to me. And I don't want Regina Mills making medical decisions for me either."

Emma mulled his words over in her mind for a moment.

"So who... ME? Why me?"

He shrugged and took a sip of coffee.

"I know we don't know each other all that well, but I trust you, Emma. I've seen you under pressure, and no matter how hard things get you always do the right thing. I know that you'll do right by me, but even more important than that, I know you'll do right by Mary Margaret."

Emma felt that warm feeling in her chest again and had to fight the urge to hug him. Which was ridiculous, because she was not a 'hug-er'. Oh, she had accepted a few hugs from Henry and Mary Margaret, but she was never the 'hug-er', she was the 'hug-ee'.

She again pondered the strange connection she felt to this man when her eyes landed on his scar. She remembered the first time she'd seen it, and Henry's words echoed in her mind:

_ "I found your father.."_

"Emma? Are you okay?"

Emma must have zoned out, because David was looking at her, worried.

"If you need more sleep-"

"No, no I'm fine. I just.. I remembered something Henry said..." she broke of with a laugh and looked away from his intense stare.

"Oh? What was it?"

Emma didn't know what it was that compelled her to share Henry's Fairytale theory with him, but the more she talked, the more she wanted to say.

He listened with smiles and good-humored chuckles. But when she was done, he turned serious.

"So, he thinks that Mary Margaret is Snow White, I am her Prince Charming, you are our daughter, and he is our grandson?"

"Yeah, crazy, right?" She asked, looking down at the table.

"Actually, it's kind of sad," he said, and Emma looked back up at him again.

"To have invented such a complex, uh, theory, he must truly be miserable with Regina. No wonder he's so happy that you're here... It's easy to see why he would choose Mary Margaret to be part of his 'real' family, but I wonder why he chose me?"

Emma hadn't really thought of it that way before. But what David was saying made sense. If you don't like the family you have, isn't one of the first coping mechanisms to imagine a better one? Emma had lost count of the day dreams and real dreams she had had about being in the 'waffle dad's' family.

"Well, he needed a Prince Charming for his theory, and you were in coma, so I guess it was easy to fit you in that role. Plus, the scar on your chin is like the one Prince Charming has in his book."

David put a hand to his chin and laughed.

"I'd like to see that book of his."

Emma smiled, "I'm sure he'd be happy to show you."

"Do you think so? Maybe I should try to reach out to Henry. I mean, I barely know the kid, but he's chosen me to be in this 'real family' he wants so badly..."

She smiled and patted his hand.

"I think Henry would like that, but don't worry so much. You've got a lot of other things going on right now..."

He grabbed her hand with his.

"No, I want to get to know Henry. And I want to get to know you better, too. I think it's important."

He smiled at her again, gave her hand a squeeze, then stood and cleared the table.

* * *

><p>An hour later, she was showered, changed, and ready to go to work.<p>

"David?" she called, ready to tell him goodbye.

"Up here!" His voice was slightly muffled, but she was able to follow it to the attic.

She climbed the latter and stood at the top watching him as he eagerly searched through boxes.

"What are you looking for?" She asked.

"I know it's here some- here it is!" He triumphantly held up a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Really? Archery?" Emma asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, I used to love it. I was never much for sports like football or basketball, but I won awards at archery tournaments," he flexed the bow, fondly.

"Do you think Henry will like it?" He asked, and Emma was slightly taken aback.

"Henry? Are you kidding me? He'd love it. But it will only make him that much more certain that you are Prince Charming," she warned.

"Is it okay, if we give it a try?"

"You'll have to ask his mother," she said.

"I just did."

The words made her back straighten and her chin lift with pride.

"Yes, I think it would be a wonderful way for you and Henry to spend time together," she said with a smile.

It would also annoy the hell out of Regina and that was always fun to watch.

"Great. Ready to go?"

"Just take me to Granny's Inn. I'll walk to work from there after I get a room," she said when they pulled out of the driveway.

"You are more than welcome to stay with me. I have plenty of room," he offered, but she waved it away.

"I appreciate it, David, but as sheriff I need to keep my distance from you and Mary Margaret until this is all over."

He nodded, but looked disappointed.

"It will help me to know that you are spending time with Henry and looking out for him. Regina is already keeping us apart, and I need to focus at work."

"I can do that," he assured her.

He pulled the truck over in front of the Inn.

"Thanks again for taking me in last night," she said opening the door to get out.

"You are always welcome."

She gave him one last smile, and went inside.

Granny was more than happy to get her a room, explaining that her being a sheriff negated the no-felon policy.

Emma quickly stashed her bag and headed back out to work.

* * *

><p>It was another long and grueling day of dead-ends and more questions than answers. She'd never been happier to lock up and go home at the end of the day. Of course, when she remembered that home was not Mary Margaret's anymore she began to feel depressed.<p>

She returned to her room late that night and was pleasantly surprised to find that Mary Margaret had sent over some more of her things along with two notes.

_I'm not sending anymore of your things, you'll just have to make do with what you have. The rest will remain here at your home with me where you will return when this is over._

_I miss you, _

_Mary Margaret _

Emma smiled and unfolded the second note. It was from David:

_Emma, _

_ Just wanted to let you know that I was able to spend some time with Henry today, and he is very excited to learn archery. I promise I'll look after him while you are 'looking after me and Mary Margaret.'_

_ I've not really given much thought to being a father before, but if I ever have a daughter, I would be proud for her to turn out like you._

_-David_

She was so touched by the sentiment that a tear slipped out and rolled down her cheek.

Emma wiped it away and got ready for bed. Before she drifted off to sleep, she thought of her new 'family'. Mary Margaret, Henry, and now David. Her life had been full of endless foster homes and orphanages, and this was the first time in her life that she truly felt like she had a family of her own. The odds were definitely stacked against them, and there were many obstacles to face before they could be together freely, but she decided right then that it was worth it. They were her family, and she would do anything to keep them safe.

It would not be easy. Mary Margaret was in a lot of trouble, but Emma had hope that things would turn out alright in the end. And that they would all get their happy endings.


End file.
